


J'aime faire l'amour sur tout a trois

by Lukutoukka



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Derek "Nursey" Nurse, Sex Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Nursey asks for "The French Song" by Joan Jett, dedicates it to Dex. It's meant to rile him up, okay?





	J'aime faire l'amour sur tout a trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/gifts).



> The idea behind this is all Denois. I just wrote a quick thing because I'm procrastinating on my Big Bang piece... ~~And my polya piece.~~

Sure, he was taunting Dex a bit, but it was fun, the way Dex reacted. And he never looked seriously hurt or pissed off, so there wasn’t really a reason to stop, was there?

Not that Nursey considered stopping. Although Dex’s current reaction to his latest taunt was a little boring. Sure, he was bright red by now, halfway through the song, but other than that he hadn’t reacted at all, unless one counted staring at Nursey as a reaction.

Nursey didn’t count that as a reaction. But he wanted to draw something more from Dex, more than just this intense stare. (Maybe it did count as a reaction.)

“What’s wrong Poindexter?” he laughed at Dex, leaning closer so Dex would hear him over the music. “Don’t like a guy dedicating a song to you?”

Dex blinked at him, very slowly, and then he said: “I’m just trying to figure out who the third is that your suggesting.”

Chowder, next to Nursey, spit out his drink in laughter.

Dex honest to god winked at Nursey.

Nursey put on his best fake grin to cover up his shock. “Oh Poindexter,” he said, even though he wasn’t quite sure how to continue. (Wasn’t quite sure how he wanted this to go, if he was being honest.)

“Oh Poindexter,” he repeated, just to buy himself some time. “You shouldn’t take everything so seriously.”

Dex was still bright red, but he gave Nursey a lazy grin, and oh, he was so fucked.

“Derek Nurse, propositioning me for a threesome, but without the nerves to pull through,” Dex taunted and oh no.

Oh hell no.

“Of course I got the fucking nerves to pull through,” Nursey said and Dex’s grin turned into a satisfied smirk. Aww, shit.

“You just propositioned me for a threesome. In front of everyone.” No one seemed even remotely interested in them. Nursey figured no one had actually paid attention, but whatever, Dex was right, he had just propositioned him for a threesome in front of everyone, hadn’t he?

“So, I need you to tell me who the third would be, Nursey,” Dex said, his gaze intense.

Nursey swallowed.

“Uhm,” Chowder said, before Nursey could come up with an answer. “Do you guys take volunteers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment to make my day or come scream at me on [tumblr](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com), e.g. how I need to get my ass in gear for the Big Bang.


End file.
